The Face of Vengeance
by Sunr1se
Summary: After being locked away for twenty years for murder he is given a new chance in life. But things are not what they seem to be or what they once were. With a killer on the loose it is up to them all to find out not only who the killer is but what also happened on that terrible day twenty years ago... Warnings inside. Multiple pairings. Hetero.
1. To Be Reborn Part 1

**To Be Reborn Part 1**

A lonely man sat in a prison cell as he drank from the cup that he had. After he finished drinking he began to examine a cube puzzle. He ignored the sounds of his cell being opened as he continued to examine it.

"Monster Child, your day has finally come." The policeman said as he entered. The man didn't turn around even though he quickly glanced towards the door. "Are you afraid?" The policeman asked as he got closer. The man ignored him and began to play with the cube puzzle. It took him less than a minute to solve it.

He continued to fiddle with it (it was once more unsolved) as he followed the policeman. They walked past a lot of other cells and he ignored them despite the whistling that followed. He would glance every once in a while at the other cells. In one cell a man was holding the bible and praying. In another cell a man appeared to be glorifying pictures of the devil that were posted on a white board.

"Don't take him out. They are going to kill the Monster Child." The man glanced at the cellmate that was calling out to him and the policeman. "Don't let them take you out! Stay here with us. These cages are the safest places for birds that don't know how to fly!" The man ignored him as he continued to be led by the policeman. He continued to fumble with the puzzle cube, more intent on his thoughts than on solving it.

He was led to his psychiatrist's office, where she was working on some papers as he was led in. she smiled and stood up and walked around her desk in order to stand in front of him.

"Are you ready?" she asked him. He looked down at the cube puzzle before nervously looking to the side. "You'll see how little by little you will regain your memories." She said as he looked up at her. Smiling she reached out and put her hands on top of his. "Relax. No one is going to hurt you. I promise." He looked down at her hands before slowly looking back up at her. "Let's go." She said as she turned and picked up her shoulder as he slowly made his way to the door.

"Doctor Françoise," the policeman approached her as she slung her purse over her shoulder. "Take good care of him. There are a lot of people out there that want to kill him. Probably the Braginsky family might want to put a price over his head." She continued looking at him before following her charge out the door. She was handed a bunch of packages and in one of them was a backpack which he silently took and swung over his shoulder.

Then he followed her out as the policeman went back. A huge white metallic door was slid open and they walked out to the fenced gate. He kept looking back as he followed. Then when they neared it she signaled and the gate was slid open. She calmly walked out and he slowly followed and stopped just outside the gate, which closed behind him. He looked around as she headed over to the black limo that awaited them. She turned and waited for him to catch up as the limo door opened and someone stepped out.

"That's Khan." Françoise said as Khan walked over to them.

"I'm your guardian angel boy." Khan said as the man confusedly looked at Françoise, who just smiled and nodded in encouragement. "Please get in." Khan said as he indicated towards the door of the limo. Françoise calmly walked over before turning and getting her charge to the door. Khan opened the door and Françoise calmly stepped inside, while the man peeked inside warily.

"Don't worry no one's going to bite." Khan said as the man looked at him before cautiously going in. Khan followed and the limo drove off.

_Time Skip_

"We're here." Françoise said as the limo gradually came to a halt.

"We're getting off here." Khan said as the driver opened the door for him. Françoise opened the other door and stepped out with the man following her out. He looked up and stared in a mixture of emotions at the huge tall glass building in front of him. Both Khan and Françoise walked across the street towards it, while the man re-swung his backpack back over his shoulder. Françoise then turned and went back to him since he was still staring at it in amazement.

They followed Khan into the building and the man continued looking around in wonder. There were a lot of things that he had never seen before. They were a lot of people in front of things working, or they were walking around. One of the women there went to Khan and handed him some papers as they discussed some stuff.

"Wait five minutes before starting the meeting." Someone said from a nearby office. "I believe they are on their way down." The person stood up and walked over to close the door to his office when he spotted the man stop and look at him through the office's window. The man was looking intensely at him as he suddenly remembered screaming children and fire. Then the man blinked and curiously moved his head to one side.

"What's wrong?" Françoise asked him as he noticed that both of them kept looking at one another.

"Are you coming?" Khan asked as he returned for them. The man continued to look at the person in the office as he slowly followed Françoise and Khan.

"Buy 500,000. Yes, only 18% of 2,739,000. That's all" The person in the office said as they stepped out and looked at the strange man in front of them. Françoise, noticing her charge wasn't coming, came back for him as the other person hanged up on their cellphone. Françoise glanced at the man before walking away with her charge that looked once more at the person who gave him a look back.

Khan opened a safe once they reached his office and he took some things out.

"Your name from now on is going to be Arthur Kirkland." Khan said as he walked over to Françoise and Arthur. "You're thirty years old and you are the son of Robert and Elizabeth Kirkland." Françoise took the papers from Khan as he continued speaking. "You were born and raised in Bronx. You graduated from high school and now you are going to be working for me." With that Khan made his way to his desk and sat down.

"Is it very important that you memorize all of this information and data, and that you never tell anyone who you are for real." Françoise said as she looked at Arthur who was fiddling with the cube puzzle.

"Many people, especially the reporters, know that you are now free and they'll want to ask a lot of questions." Khan said as Françoise turned to look at him, while Arthur looked down at his cube puzzle in order to avoid eye contact. "And then there are the important people that want you dead." With those words Arthur looked up at him.

"Ivan Braginski for example." Françoise said as Arthur looked back down at the cube. "He has vowed to pay with blood to what you did to his children." Arthur wearily looked at her briefly before lowering his gaze.

"Are you committed?" Khan asked him, but Arthur didn't reply. "Are you mute? Are you deaf?" Françoise just stared at him with a disapproving look. "Do you know English? Say something."

"My name is Arthur Kirkland. I'm thirty years old. I was born and raised in Bronx. I'm the son of Robert and Elizabeth Kirkland. And I'm now working for Khan." Arthur said as he slowly walked a bit away from Françoise, and was avoiding eye contact with Khan. Arthur then looked down at his cube as he began to solve it. Françoise and Khan just smiled at one another as he held the completed cube in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

And this is a new project of mine! Yay!

Don't worry I'm going to be updating the rest of my stories soon!

**Khan:** Mongolia

**Françoise:** Fem!France

**Monster Child/Arthur Kirkland:** England

**Ivan Braginsky:** Russia


	2. To Be Reborn part 2

"Khan, I want to thank you for everything you are doing for him." Françoise said as Arthur fiddled with the once more unsolved puzzle.

"It's not necessary." Khan said with a wave of his hand.

"Yes, yes it is. To a lot of people Arthur is nothing more than a killer. And-"

"Excuse me." The office door opened and a lady stepped in. "May I come in."

"Oh, my love." Khan said as he stood up and walked over to her.

"They told me you were busy, but if you want I can wait outside."

"You never interrupt." He said as he kissed her. "It's a good thing to see you. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"That's good." Khan added as he turned back to the others. "Everyone, I want to present you Aisha, my girlfriend. Aisha these people are a couple of clients that were just leaving."

"Clients? Okay…" Aisha said as she kept looking at Arthur, who was once more solving the cube.

"That's right, we were just leaving. Arthur…" Françoise said as she turned back to him and his solved cube. At the same time Aisha's phone rang,

"Excuse me." Aisha said as she took it out of her purse and walked away as she answered it.

"Hello? Ah hah." She said as she took off her earring so she could talk on the phone better. She turned and put the earring on the coffee table that was in the office. Khan spotted it and quickly glanced at it.

"Mister." Arthur said as he finally turned around and stuck his hand out to Khan.

"Sorry," Khan said as he took it. "Tomorrow I will look for you to show you my house. And welcome to the real world." Arthur looked back down at the cube, before Françoise took his arm and led him out of the office.

"You guys finished?" Yejun asked them as they walked by his office.

"493,020" Arthur said as he looked up at them. Then he continued walking to the door with Yejun and Françoise following.

"What?" Yejun asked as Arthur slowed to a halt.

"The 18% of 2,739,000 dollars is $493,020." Arthur said as he turned around to look at Yejun. Françoise looked confused and Yejun looked at her as Arthur turned and continued making his way to the door. Françoise quickly followed him as Yejun stared after them.

_Somewhere else_

"The Monster Child is free now?" The man spoke as he walked over to his chair and stood behind it. "That's impossible."

"I saw it clearly with both of my eyes, sir." The man seated in front of Hugo's desk said.

"But then why hasn't the media made any comments about it?"

"It seems that the psychiatrist that liberated him made sure that no one found out in order to protect him. You already know that there's a lot of people want that-" and with that the man moved his hand over his neck as if he was going to slice his own throat open with an imaginary knife.

"No, no, but this is huge news."

"And how much are you going to pay me for your huge news sir?"

_Meanwhile…_

Françoise opened the door to the apartment. "I know it's not a five star hotel, but it isn't so bad to start with." She closed the door as he took off his backpack and went over to examine the bed. "You might want to take a bath before you eat." She noticed he was ignoring her as he touched in wonder the soft bed. Then she turned and walked into the bathroom in order to start the bath.

_Why is he helping you so much? What does Khan want with you?_ She thought as she looked at the documents Khan had given them as Arthur took his bath. Then she put the papers down and picked up the solved cube. She twisted around to see it really was solved and she smiled. When he came back out she had twisted the cube so he could solve it again.

"Do you feel much better?" she asked him.

"Yes."

"Good, now I'm going to help you look more presentable."

_Time Skip._

"I don't even know who I am doctor." Arthur said as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"You are Arthur Kirkland, a man who was never in prison and who has a great life ahead of him." Françoise replied as he turned to look at her. "You'll just have to get used to it."

_Later…_

Françoise smiled as she watched Arthur devouring the food they had gotten at the restaurant she had taken him to.

"You are going to have to eat much slower when you eat breakfast tomorrow with Khan." He just nodded and was cleaning his face with his napkin when the television caught his attention. He was just watching it when Françoise noticed a strange expression crossed his face. Then he stood up and quickly left.

"Arthur, wait!" Françoise called out to him as she gathered her stuff.

"Arthur! Arthur!" she reached out and grabbed him once she caught up to him outside the restaurant. "Are you remembering anything?"

"I don't want to be here. I… I want to go back inside, to the prison."

"Arthur, you have to learn how to live like any ordinary person."

"I should have never gotten out." Arthur said as he moved his head every once in a while.

"Trust me. No one's going to hurt you." Françoise reached out and gently touched his face "Everything's going to be alright." Then for some unknown reason Arthur slowly moved closer to her. "Arthur?" Françoise asked before Arthur grabbed her and kissed her.

"Stop it Arthur!" Françoise said as she finally managed to shove him off. "You… you can't just go around doing that! Do you hear me? You… you can't just come and kiss me whenever you want" Françoise said as her embarrassment made her act flustered. Arthur lowered his gaze and began to look around before he took off past her.

"Arthur, wait! Arthur!" Françoise exclaimed as she gave chase.

"Arthur! Stop!" Françoise exclaimed as she finally caught up to him and grabbed him. Almost immediately he raised his hands and covered his face. "Arthur, listen. You shouldn't feel embarrassed. I am your psychiatrist and you are my patient. And you must understand that-"

"I felt that you wanted me to." Arthur said as he interrupted her. "I have never done it. It's just… it's just that I… I have never…"

"You've never been with a woman." Françoise said as she managed to mostly turn him around. "And I know it. Arthur, look at me." Arthur hesitantly finished lowering his hands and nervously avoided her gaze. "Understand something. Just because of whom you used to be doesn't mean you can just hit up on any women."

"You are not just any women. Besides, I have never kissed anyone before." Arthur said as he continued looking at anything that wasn't Françoise.

"It's alright. Just forget it happened. Instead can you tell me what affected you in that restaurant?"

"The reporter."

"The reporter?"

"The one on the television. She made me remember some things."

"Bella?" Françoise asked and Arthur nodded.

"I know who she is…" Arthur said as he nervously looked around. "I killed her brother."

"One of the seven death children was the brother of that reporter." Arthur repeated as he nervously continued to fidget under Françoise's surprised expression.

"Are you sure about that Arthur?"

"I… I don't remember very well… but she was a younger student at the school and she was Erik's sister."

"So… you are starting to remember?"

"I don't know… I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, doctor. It's just that my head sees things that I don't comprehend very well." As he spoke he walked past her before turning around. "I killed them… and now they are no longer among us."

"Arthur, you were just a child. You already paid for those crimes."

"It's just that I feel something here." Arthur reached out and grabbed Françoise's hand and put it over his heart. "It feels strange and it frightens me. I want to remember, but I don't know how."

"By forgiving yourself, and by understanding that you have already paid for your crimes. That way your memory will be ready to receive every second of what happened that day. And maybe… just maybe it wouldn't do you any harm to approach people from childhood."

**Author's Note:**

So here's chapter two!

Reviews are appreciated!

**Aisha - **Fem! Kazakhstan (my official OC for this country is male)

**Yejun - **Male! North Korea (my official OC for this country is female)

**Bella - **Belgium


End file.
